Forget Me Not
by Pepperony is love
Summary: After an argument, Tony storms out drunk and gets into a car crash. The last thing Pepper said to him was something that she regrets saying and when Tony wakes up in the hospital; he has amnesia and can't remember anything. Not even Pepper. Rated: T for swear words. My first Pepperony fic, which is strange since they're my OTP. TW: Thoughts about suicide in Chapter 2
1. Argument

Pepper was fed up with Tony, they were in an argument about something that had happened about a Charity Ball that they had attended earlier that night. Tony was drunk and still drinking, while Pepper was trying to talk to him.

"Tony, could you just listen to me for a minute" she shouted at him, tears stinging her eyes.

"No, it's always my fault isn't it!? Just blame me all the time!" he shouted back taking a swig of the scotch in his hand. "I didn't fucking kiss her Pepper!" he almost growled making his way towards the stairs down to the garage.

"I don't even know why I bother with you Tony! It's clear that you haven't changed! I wish I never met you" she glared at him, holding back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Fuck you Pep, really fuck you" Tony shot her a glare and walked down to the garage, getting into one of his cars and driving off into the night.

Pepper walked into the kitchen to calm herself down and poured herself a glass of water, sipping it slowly. She put the glass down on the side and leant against the counter to cool herself down. She was sure that if her and Tony just had some space then they would be okay. She really hadn't meant what she had said, even if he was the one that kissed the random blonde chick first; she still loved him.

Tony was on the road for about twenty minutes when he thought he should call Pepper to apologise to her, he looked down for a second and dialled her number when his car collided with a truck coming his way. The car rolled over once, twice and finally three times, the wrong way up with all of the windows smashed and cuts all over the mechanics face and hands. The last thing he could remember was seeing red and hearing Pepper's voice calling his name over and over.

When Pepper got Tony's call all she heard was the crash, she didn't get a chance to speak to him and she immediately assumed the worse. She sank to the floor with her back leant against the counter and she cried into her hands. The call eventually ended and she didn't know how long she was sat on the cold, hard kitchen floor before she got another call from the hospital. They had rung to tell her that Tony was in a critical condition, but still alive. He was on life support and he was lucky to not have died in the crash. She was relieved that he was still alive but she was worried sick about her boyfriend.

Pepper ran into the hospital and the doctors and nurses immediately knew who she was. One of the nurses walked over to her and smiled softly.

"Ms. Potts, if you would like to follow me I will take you to Mr. Stark" she spoke, Pepper just nodded and let the nurse lead her to the private room that Tony was staying in.

"I'll give you some time alone" the nurse told Pepper and walked down the corridor that they had just come down. Pepper stood in the doorway for a while before walking over to Tony's hospital bed and sitting in the chair that was next to it.

"Hey Tony, it's me. It's Pepper" she looked at him as he slept, the breathing mask over his mouth as he breathed slowly and steadily. "Tony, you have to know. I did not mean what I said to you" she sank off of the chair and knelt by the bed, resting her head on his chest. "You're all I have Tony, and I will always love you" she cried into his chest, clutching his shirt with her hands in fists.

Tony awoke slowly, moving his hands and coughing as he awoke causing Pepper to move away and look at him. Her face was damp with tears much like his shirt as he looked at her confused, so many thoughts were running through his brain as he looked up at Pepper.

"Sorry not to be rude but, who exactly are you?" he asked her.


	2. Gone

Pepper couldn't believe what she was hearing, he didn't remember her. She looked over at the door as it opened and one of the doctors walked in.

"Ms. Potts, may I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, Pepper just nodded and walked out of the room with the doctor.

"Ms. Potts, I'm afraid, when Mr. Stark crashed his brain got damaged and he has lost his memory" the doctor told her calmly.

"Is there anyway to get his memory back?" Pepper asked still with some hope in here eyes.

"No, I'm sorry Ms. Potts" the doctor told her, Pepper's eyes filled with tears and looked into the window of the hospital room at Tony lying there in the hospital bed. She walked back into the hospital room and sat back down by the bed.

"What do you remember?" she asked him softly.

"I remember that my name is Tony Stark" he answered looking at her. "What's your name?"

"Pepper" she told him, still holding back the tears.

"Suits you" Tony smiled at her.

After a few hours in the hospital, Tony was allowed to go home. Pepper walked with him to the car that waited outside for them, she got in one side of the car and he the other side. The car journey was silent until they got back to their Malibu abode. Pepper took Tony into the house and watched as he explored the living room before settling on the couch.

"You gonna be okay here on your own, while I just go up to the bathroom quick?" she asked him with him giving a nod in return.

Pepper stood in the bathroom looking down at the bottle of pills in her hand. She hadn't taken any but she was thinking about it. If she left the world then it would hardly matter, Tony couldn't remember her, so she wouldn't be missed. She slowly unscrewed the cap off of the bottle, hands trembling as she did and tears running down her cheeks. She tipped some of the pills into her hand and looking down at them she raised them to her mouth. It would only take a few swallows and then she would be gone. She almost did until she heard a knock at the bathroom door. She quickly put the pills back and opened the door to see Tony standing there.

"I just came to see if you were okay, you were gone for a while" he told her and then noticed her tear stained cheeks. "You've been crying" he pointed out, which just made Pepper cry even more. She just couldn't hide behind a smile anymore. Tony didn't know what to do so, he put his hand on her shoulder and slowly pulled her in for a hug. He rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

"Look, I know that you know me pretty well it seems and that I have no idea who you are but, if there is anything that I can do to help. Just tell me" he told her. She nodded in response and wiped her eyes of the tears, at least he wasn't like his old self.


End file.
